phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Give Up
"Give Up" is a gospel/power pop musical number in the Season 3 episode "Last Train to Bustville", which is played as Candace finally lets go of her urge to bust her brothers after mishearing Glenda's speech about pushing forward and not giving up. Lyrics Danny Jacob: It's not bad to have goals, per se, When your teacher, coach, and counselor ask Cold hard reality can get in your way When you're really not up to the task Well you've been scheming and spying and screaming and crying, but you know there's still something that you're still not trying Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinson: Give up! Danny Jacob: You've been trying to sell this so long Even though there's no one out there buying Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinson: Give up! Danny Jacob: I know you're tired of the same old song, Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinson: But it's not really failure if you're not even trying: Give up! Danny Jacob: Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doot-doo Laura Dickinson: Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doot-doo Danny Jacob: It's like you're banging your head against the same old wall, Baby, all you got to show is a bruise Laura Dickinson: All you got to show is a bruise Danny Jacob: Well, it's a crazy thing to do to just keep on repeating All these actions that will only lead to cranial bleeding Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinson: Give up! Danny Jacob: It's time for you to throw in the towel, Capitulate and raise the white flag. Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinson: Give up! Danny Jacob: And don't be bitter just because you're a quitter, Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinson: You can even hold up your head up and brag: That's right, you gave up Danny Jacob: She gave up! She gave up! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: That's right, I never even suited up, folks! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: I threw the baby out with the bathwater! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: I forgot the Alamo! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: I'm not even going for the bronze! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: I'm staying right here, man. Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: In this hammock. I like it. Aw, it's beautiful, man. Gallery |name= }} Background Information *This is the longest song that features only Candace and none of the other major characters of the show. *The painter in the song is the same one that sang a line in "City of Love" from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *''Give Up'' is the second song where more than one Candace appears. The other is "I'm Through with Me" from the Season 2 episode "Split Personality". At one point, 25 Candaces are seen on the screen. *Candace does not scream or run away from the squirrel on the hammock, despite her fear of squirrels ("Comet Kermillian"). Although this song may be sung before Candace became afraid of squirrels, or her relaxed state nullified her fear. Errors *When the line passes by the army, Candace flashes by the motorcycle driver for a single frame. *At the end when Candace is in the hammock, there is a rock below her, but from the top view, the rock is gone. *The shadow of a rope is seen in the top down view of Candace in the hammock, but in the side view, no rope is seen. Also, a hammock does not have a rope in real life. *After the boxer is told to give up, his black eye permanently disappears. Songwriters *Robert Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Jeff Myers *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #13163615 References Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Songs sung by Olivia Olson Category:G